Love Changes Us
by ButterflyBlueEyes
Summary: "Gaara your not a monster!", "You dont know what I am", "Please I love you, stop please!". All Gaara Sabaku's life he always wanted to feel loved and the one person who could turns out to be the daughter of a dangerous foe, will Gaara accept her love or let the demon take over his soul?
1. Your not a Monster

Gaara'S POV

_I was sitting in the park just as I had everyday, people staring and other kids calling me a monster. I'd heard there was a new girl here staying with Lady Chiyo for the next few days. Just as the thought crossed my mind I heard a humming, it was beautiful, it was coming from the girl who just entered the park. She had blue hair and soft purple eyes...I'd never seen anything like it. She glanced around the park and her eyes fell on me, I quickly looked away. "Wait dont go near him he's a monster", I could feel someone standing over me and I looked up to find the blue haired girl smiling down at me, "He's a monster get away while you can" another voice warned. The girls face got angry and she turned and hit the boy who called me a...monster. "He's not a monster! Just because he's a jinjuriki__**(Sorry cant spell)**__ doesnt mean he's a monster in fact I think he's a hero! He keeps the bad demon away from everybody!", I stared at her shocked, *No ones ever stood up for me before*. She smiled down at me again and reached down her hand, "Hi I'm Luna, whats your name?", "Gaara" I mumbled shyly, She giggled, "Will you play with me?" , I nodded and she smiled real big._

For the next few days I spent all my time with her knowing she'd leave soon back to Ame. On her last day in Suna she ran to me crying, 'Ill miss you Gaara" She said hugging me tightly, I smiled and hugged her back. "Dont be sad Luna I know we'll see each other again", she nodded and wiped her tears, once the day was over Chiyo came to the park and before Luna left she kissed me on my tattoo, "Goodbye Gaara" tears ran down her face "I want you to have this so you'll always remember me" she took off her locket and put it around my neck and with one more hug she was gone. 

I woke up and frowned, its been years since I've seen Luna. The council meeting will be starting soon, I put my hand over the locket and put it under my shirt just like I did everyday and got ready for the day ahead. It wasnt only Naruto that reached me, when Naruto was beating me up it reminded me of Luna,her words echoed in my head, _your not a monster. _I looked out my window and my thoughts drifted off to that purple eyed girl who stole my heart as a young child.

_**it's been so long since I've done a story and I wanted to do a Gaara and OC one because i really love Gaara. So let me know what you think and I may or may not continue! Thanks!**_


	2. Back to Suna

Luna's POV

I'm finally returning to Suna after 10 years**(They were 8 when they met)**, the desert is beautiful but its different than Ame. I love the rain but the desert has a calming sense, I've always felt drawn to Suna. All my life I've never known my parents but living with my Aunt Kaede has been wonderful! The last time i was in Suna i met a boy, Gaara, I wonder if he even remembers me, *Probably not! I bet he threw the necklace away and has forgotten all about me*, I sighed as Suna came into view. If he has forgotten me than I'll try to get to know him, while I stayed here I fell in love with that misunderstood little boy. I know it sounds silly but I really did fall hard for him, I've had Chiyo keeping tabs on him for me to make sure he was alright.

I walked up to the entrance to Suna and let out a deep breath and a smile as I saw Chiyo standing there waiting for me.**(Luna gets there before the events in Naruto Shippuden, so Gaara hasn't been taken away yet and Chiyo's still alive)** "Chiyo" I squealed and ran up to hug her, "Look how much you've grown Luna, my goodness, you look just like your mother-","But with my fathers eyes, I know", She smiled. "Come on now lets get you settled in.", "Okay, I really appreciate you taking me in as your apprentice", "Luna your already quite gifted, I'm starting to wonder if there's another reason you decided to come live with me?", I blushed, "I don't know what your talking about", "Mmhmm, that's why you had me keeping tabs on the Kazekage, right?".

I froze, "Alright you broke me, I cant stay away from him anymore Chiyo all these years apart have been lonely and now that I'm here I don't feel so alone anymore.", She smiled and touched my cheek, "Your in love my child', I nodded. "If you want my opinion, you should just talk to him tell him who you are", I frowned, "I cant just waltz up to him and say 'Hi remember me, I gave you necklace when we were kids' its not that simple Chiyo", she shook her head at me, "Come on you must be tired, lets get you food", I perked up at the mention of food. "What are we waiting for then, I'm starving!", I grabbed her hand and started running to her apartment, "LUNA SLOW DOWN", I laughed, "Nah".

As I was running I felt someones eyes on me, I looked up and saw Gaara standing on top of the Kazekage building staring down at me, I stopped and stared back, "Luna, are you okay?" I snapped back to Chiyo, "What?", Chiyo looked at me funny then looked where I was just looking, "Oh I see, come on you'll have time to talk to Gaara later", I blushed. Chiyo pulled me along all the way inside her apartment, "Now your rooms to the left next to the bathroom my rooms down this way", "Thanks again Chiyo" I said hugging her tightly. I walked into my new room and noticed a window, I smiled, "You can see the Kazekage's tower from here" I exclaimed.

"Luna why don't you start unpacking and I'll start dinner", "okay', with that I was alone in my room. I pulled out a photo of Kaede and I, one of Chiyo and I and a paper flower. I set them both on my bedside and that's all I really had with me, I sighed and looked out my window as the sun set, *Ill find him tomorrow*. After I finished dinner, I undid the braid that I had over my hair in the back and set down the green ribbon I run through it. *Tomorrow...*, I turned off the light and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of my red head.

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! thanks so much to Hell's. Butterflies for being the first to favorite this story, your awesome!:D**


	3. Am I dreaming?

Gaara's POV

There she was after 10 years, Luna. I was sitting at my desk with the window open when I heard that laugh, I thought I was dreaming at first...I have before(not like I'd admit that aloud) but when it happened a second time I had to make sure I wasn't just hallucinating. When I walked up to the roof I couldn't believe my eyes there she was blue hair with a purple ribbon and all, *Shes back*. She looked up at me, I got lost in her purple eyes, I could see something in her eyes...it looked like the look my dad gets on his face when he looks at a photo of my mother. Our stare was interrupted when Chiyo started pulling on Luna.

I couldnt believe it,this weird feeling crept up in my chest but I ignored it and returned to my office. While walking to my office I noticed Temari standing in the hallway with a triumphant smile on her face, "Hey Gaara, guess what?", I sighed, "What?", and evil grin appeared on her face, i frowned, "Luna Sen is here". 'I know" I said walking away from her, "How?", "I'm the Kazekage Temari, I know things", She frowned, "Aw i wanted to see the look on your face when you heard the news". I shook my head and began on the paperwork I needed to finish.

Temari stared at me expectantly, "What?" I asked annoyed, "Aren't you going to talk to her?", "That's none of your concern Temari", "Come on Gaara i know you feel _something _for Luna, maybe even love", I froze thats the emotion I couldnt place earlier, love. That was the look in Luna's eyes,**_love, _**I've seen that look before when Sakura Haruno was protecting the Uchiha. "Gaara!", "What" I snapped, "Are you even listening to me?", "No now get out of my office". Temari humphed and hit me upside the head, "Ow!", "Go talk to her". I glared at her, "Get out".

"Fine I guess I'll bring her to you", "No Temar-" I started but she was already walking on her way. My hand went to the locket she gave me that I placed on my desk, I picked it up and stared at it, *Whats this feeling weighing down on my chest, it hurts*. I set the locket back down and continued my paperwork, burying myself in work and pushing Luna to the back of my mind..._for now._

**_ok so that's the third chapter, I really hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thoughts are on this story so I can improve on my writing! :)_**


	4. Looking into your eyes once more

Luna's Pov *The Next Day* "Luna get up, someones here to see you" Chiyo yelled from my door while I was changing, "Coming Aunt Chiyo", I finished up braiding my hair and walked out. When I reached the front door there stood, "Temari!" I ran and gave her a big hug, "Luna, its so good to see you!", "Likewise, how are you?", "I'm good, how are you, where have you been, I heard your a jonin!", I blushed. "I'm great now that I'm here, been in Ame and multiple villages, and I became a jonin when I was 15", She smiled big, "Look at you all grown up, I bet you cant wait to see Gaara", I perked up when she said Gaara, "How is he, I cant wait to see him, I really missed hi- all of you" I blushed and Temari patted my head like I was a child. "Well today's your lucky day my friend because I just happened to have a meeting with the Kazekage in 20 minutes so why don't you join me?", I looked down, "Tema that sounds great but he's probably forgotten all about me and threw the locket away ages ago", My shoulders slumped and I plopped down on the couch. "That's not true, i can tell he misses you and the locket its around his neck", "Really?", "Yes really". I smiled big, "Okay I'll go". Temari smiled evily, 'Okay now your creeping me out Temari". "Come on, you don't mind if I borrow her today Chiyo?", "Not at all, but tomorrow she has to report to the hospital for duty, have fun girls", "Thanks Chiyo, love you", "Love you too, bye girls". "Bye" We said in unison walking out of the apartment. The walk to the Kazekage tower was one of the longest I've ever walked, coming to Suna wasn't just about the doctor job or the apprenticeship, it was about that feeling of emptiness I've been feeling for 10 years. You never know your missing something till you leave that piece behind. Looking around Suna, I noticed how much it hasn't changed, "Temari, are you dating anyone right now?", her face turned crimson, "Who is it, Tema, you have to tell me now", "Fine his name is Shikamaru Nara", I slapped her arm, "Really? I know him! I met him when I became a jonin we took the exam together!". "Really? I remember he mentioned a powerful little girl from Ame with blue hair and weird eyes!", "My eyes aren't weird!", From then to the tower we talked about mindless things like shops and missions. When we reached the tower I gulped, "What if he doesn't like me Temari what am I going to do?!", "Chill, he'll be so happy to see your pretty little face", I nodded and put my head high and walked up the stairs. We reached his office and Temari opened the door and there he was sitting at his desk with my locket in his hand, staring at it, tears welled up in my eyes, "Gaara.." I heard myself whisper, his head shot up and he dropped the locket. His eyes clashed with mine, "Luna...", "I'll leave you too alone" Temari whispered closing the door behind her. I walked toward him and he stood there frozen as I came forward and hugged him, he tensed then relaxed and his arms wrapped around my waist and buried his head in my neck. "I've missed you' I mumbled with a tear running down my face, "I-I've missed you too" he whispered so only I could hear it, "I'm sorry I took so long to return to you, but I'm here, I fulfilled my promise now I'm here to stay", He sighed contently into my neck causing me to giggle. Gaara pulled away and wiped the tears from my face. I reached up and kissed his kanji. Gaara wrapped his arms around me again holding me close, it was my turn to bury myself in his chest, "Don't leave again" He said completely serious kissing the top of my head. "I won't leave unless you send me away", He rested his chin on my head, I heard the door swing open and Kankuro's voice, "So what do we have here?". 


	5. What is she to me?

Gaara's POV " So what do we have here?", I sent Kankuro a death glare, Luna stepped out of my arms, "Hey Kankuro, long time no see". He smirked, "Well if it isn't little miss Luna, what have you been up to besides hugging up to my little bro?", I sent another glare his way as he laughed at Luna's red face. "Aw your so cute, how old are you now, 16", "18 you moron" She replied slapping Kankuro's chest, who grabbed his chest and yelled, "Oh the pain" falling to the ground in mock hurt. "Get off the floor and out of my office" I said leaning onto my desk crossing my arms. Luna laughed and patted Kankuro on the head, "Fine fine but be safe yo two", before either of us could reply he ran out the door. "He hasn't changed a bit" Luna said turning back to me with a smile on her lips, I sighed, "Unfortunately no he hasn't". She giggled again stepping toward me, "How have you been?" she whispered seriously. I looked down at her, violet clashing with emerald, "Fine", "Just fine, hows your raccoon" I half smiled at her, "He's fine too", "That's good,I'm glad your under control, I heard about what happened at the chunnin exam". I frowned and turned away from her walking toward the window. "Gaara..", "I was hoping you weren't told", I stiffened as she wrapped her arms around my waist leaning her head on my back, "Don't be ashamed of it, you got angry, you couldn't help it" , she turned me around and on her tippy toes she kissed the kanji on my forehead. I looked down to see how close she was, our chests just inches from touching. "Kazekage-sama?" I looked at to see Matsuri standing there with her mouth open, "Matsuri", "Whos this?" she asked looking at Luna with something I couldn't place in her eyes, "I'm Luna" Luna said turning around and reaching her hand out to Matsuri, "Hi' she said shaking Luna's hand. "Luna this is Matsuri my student", "I see", "Kazekage-sama our training session was supposed to start 10 minutes ago", "Of course, excuse me Luna but I've got to go", she nodded and gave me a small smile. I stared at her for a moment then turned and left with Matsuri to the training area. As training went on I couldn't stop thinking about Luna and how close we were, "Kazekage-sama?" I snapped my head up,"Yes?", "Who is that girl to you?" I looked back down, a couple thoughts running through my head, " Thats not really your concern" her face turned red, "I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, I was just curious". I nodded, "That's enough for today", I began to walk away when I noticed Luna walking with Chiyo and Temari laughing, sighing I walked back to the kazekage tower seeing that it was beginning to get dark. *What is she to me?* Two updates in a row aren't you guys lucky? ;) sorry its short! Enjoy! 


	6. The Kiss

Luna's POV

*The Next Morning*

"Luna, wake up its time for work", "What time is it?" I grumbled...*I hate mornings*. "Its 5 am, the sun just rose", I groaned, Chiyo chuckled and walked out of the room. I sat up and picked up the paper flower, Aunt Kaede said my mom made it for me when I was a baby, its the only thing beside the locket I have from my parents. Each time I'd ask about my parents Kaede would be all quiet and hurriedly change the subject, I sighed and set the flower back down and got ready for being a healer. Once I was ready I grabbed a piece of toast and waving to Chiyo i was on my way to the hospital.

I noticed that the Kazekage tower was across from the hospital, I smiled to myself and walked through the hospital doors. "Hi I'm Luna Sen, I'm the new healer", "Oh of course" the receptionist said, "Take a right and then a left then you'll see Dr. Kazimono's office just to the far left", I smiled, "Thanks". Taking the receptionists directions I was in front of Dr. Kazimono's office, knocking softly I felt the butterflies flood my stomach. "Come in, oh you must be Luna Sen welcome to Suna Medical", "Thank you, Im excited Dr. Kazimono", "Please call me Rima, we are after all same rank". I smiled at her kindness, she filled me in on the ropes and gave me my badge and stuff then showed me my office which was on the next floor up.

"Now you officially start tomorrow, I just wanted to give you an introduction", "Thank you so much, I'll be here bright and early Rima", "See you then Luna". I smiled as I left the hospital but my excitement was interrupted when I bumped right into someone, "I'm so sorry" I looked up and saw "Shikamaru?", "Luna?". "Its so great to see you, what are you doing in Suna, here to see Temari?" he nodded with a slight blush on her face, "What are you doing here if you don't mind my asking?", "I don't mind actually and I moved here, are you on your way to the kazekage tower?", "Yea" he said lazily, I slapped his arm, "Ow what was that for, troublesome woman", "For being so blunt, how does Tema stand that" I muttered to myself walking to the tower. "Wait up".

We talked about how Temari and he had met as we walked to Gaara's office, when we arrived we saw all three of the Subaku children talking about some council meeting coming up. Shikamaru knocked on the door and all three heads shot up, "Shika" Temari said kissing Shika's lips quickly, I smiled at Shikamaru's pink cheeks. "Luna" I looked at Gaara and gave him a big smile and a small wave, "Hi Gaara", "What am I chopped liver?' Kankuro pouted, "Sorry, hi Kankuro how are you this lovely morning" He smirked, "Im fantastic and how about you little brother", Gaara just glared at him.

I laughed, "Luna, I thought you were working today" Temari chimed in, "I did too until I got there and it was just orientation", "Thats great are you excited?", "Yes, I'm super excited", "Im sure you'll do great" Gaara said looking at me then back at his paperwork. "Let's have lunch together all of us" Temari said giving all the men in the room glares, "No exceptions", Shikamaru groaned and muttered something sounding like troublesome woman. I smiled and looking at Gaara I noticed that he was wearing my locket around his neck. Tears sprung to my eyes again as I remembered the promise we made.

Feeling my eyes on him Gaara looked up, staring at me just like yesterday before Matsuri interuppted "Ummm we'll just be going then" Temari said grabbing Kankuro and Shikamaru, who shouted in the door was shut Gaara set down his paperwork and got up, I felt myself back up as he walked toward me, I only stopped when my back hit the door, "Are you afraid of me?" He asked with pain and sorrow in his eyes, I reached up and kissed his kanji before whispering, "No" softly. "You should be, I'm a monster", "No your not, your the most brave man I know, keeping that demon inside you to protect others, your a hero my hero". I reached up and pressed my lips to his, his lips fit perfectly into mine, it was just how I had imagined it, I was in pure bliss.

I felt his arms wind around my waist, in response my arms snaked around his neck. We broke for air and our forehead pressed together, "Now I'm never letting you leave" his whispered and captured my lips again, I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. This kiss was differnt the first was full of innocence and unsure but this one was confident and full of love. We broke for air once again our foreheads pressing together, violet meeting emerald, I smiled and whispered back, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" and with that I saw a rare, genuine smile spread across his lips.

**Sorry it took so long to update, my comp[uter got a virus and wouldnt turn on so...long story short I had to wait for it to be fixed. the next update will be sooner!**


	7. Lunch Date

Gaara's POV

I smiled a genuine smile at Luna, "I should get back to work", 'Okay" she whispered back neither of us moving from our position. I kissed her softly once more before turning and sitting back at my desk. She sighed and sat down on the couch next to my desk, after awhile of doing paperwork in silence Luna sighed contently and grabbed a stack of my paperwork from me. "What are you doing?" I asked, "helping, you can't possibly do this all on your own and I'm bored, not that staring at you isn't nice and all". She stuck her tongue out at me and started on the pile she stole.

*Hours later*

"Finally that took forever, what time is it?" Luna groaned setting down the last sheet of paper, "11:30", she groaned again, "How do you do it everyday, I think I'd loose my mind!", I shrugged. Suddenly Luna jumped up and walked over to my desk, "What?", she said nothing and stared at the items on my desk, there was a clock, a light, a picture of my mom and another picture of Temari, Kankuro and I. "That's a great picture of you three" she said smiling at me, "I guess so". "You should smile more its a good look on you", I gave her a look, "Fine but we should go find her siblings and head to lunch I'm starving". I stood slowly and grabbing her hand we walked to find them.

As soon as we opened the door all three of them were just walking toward my office, "Perfect timing we were just about to come get you two", Kankuro said with a triumphant smile, 'Usually we have to pull him from his mountains of paperwork to get him", "I helped him and its all done for today" Luna said as we walked hand in hand, Shikamaru looked at our hands and smirked at me. I blushed (not that I'd admit it) and looked at the ground. Luna squeezed my hand and smiled warmly at me before continuing to talk to Temari. We arrived at the ramen restaurant when Kankuro groaned, "I'm a fifth wheel, I need to get a girlfriend", Luna and Temari laughed while Shikamaru and I just smirked.

"So Luna, are the rumors true that your healing ability is just as good as Lady Tsunade", her face went red, "I wouldn't say I'm that good, Lady Tsunade is the best healer I've ever met besides Chiyo", "Now your just being modest, I've heard all the doctors at the hospital just in awe at how talented you are at such a young age", "Wow who knew you'd ever give me a compliment that's not a way to get into my pants" she said nonchalantly making me choke on the pork i had been eating, I glared at Kankuro,Temari erupted into laughter. "She's the best little sis ever" she said between giggles. Luna kissed my kanji , "Yea so great shes getting me in trouble with Gaara, it was one time".

I sent Kankuro another glare before continuing to eat completely annoyed at Kankuro. Luna grabbed my free hand under the table and winked, "I was just kidding, sorry for getting you all riled up" she whispered in my ear,I kissed her forehead then continued to eat. Feeling eyes on me I looked up to see three open jaws staring at me , I raised a brow, "What?" I asked annoyed, "You kissed her, you...you showed affection in pu-public" Kankuro stuttered. "Stop staring before I crush you...with my sand", Luna giggled next me as all three of them looked away hurriedly.


	8. Why couldn't I save him?

Luna's POV

Two weeks later...

Everything has been perfect these last two weeks, working till 11:30 then having lunch with Gaara,Temari,Kankuro and Shikamaru, back to work till 3, leaving but still on call. Spending the rest of the day with either Gaara or Chiyo,everything has been perfect. The staff at the hospital are all really nice, pays good and I get to be a medic-nin while working across the street from my "significant other" as Kankuro calls us. Although perfect never lasts for long and I've got a feeling something bad is going to happen and soon.

I sighed getting up not being able to sleep anymore,I looked at the clock *5am* I groaned, after getting ready I noticed Chiyo wasn't awake yet. I glanced into her room to see her sound asleep holding a photo of her daughter and son-in-law with their baby nestled between them, *Poor Chiyo*, I wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead. Right as I decided to make Chiyo some breakfast my emergency beeper went off, I wrote Chiyo a quick note then ran out the door to the hospital.

Upon my arrival Rima was standing there looking as bad as I felt, "Whats up,how serious is it?" I asked as we walked to the surgery unit , "Very we found him at the gates his head bleeding and both legs broken, he seems to have been tortured","How old is he?", "Nine", she answered softly,*What who would do such a thing to a child?* I thought mortified,when we arrived at our destination Rima left me and some nurses to our work. Once we had prep-ed the boy, we began the surgery, as I worked on him I knew that we weren't going to save him, this boy was far to injured. The internal bleeding was worse than we presumed, just as I got an idea his heart stopped. I've never not saved a patient before.

The pain welled up in my chest as I walked back to my office in shock. Once I reached my office I closed the door and sunk to the floor and I cried silently, I don't know how long I sat there and cried but I knew it was a long time since the sun seeped through my window. I got up and fixed myself, glancing at the clock it was 7 am on the dot, it only took an hour and a half for that little boy to die. A knock at my door knocked me from my thoughts, "Rima, what do you need?", "Why don't you go home for the day Luna, I know how hard it is to lose a patient, go home and rest, you look exhausted , I nodded, "Great I'll see you tomorrow then" I nodded again, she left with a sympathetic smile gracing her lips.

Rising from my desk I made my way to the Kazekage tower, *Gaara should be up by now*. Once I reached the living quarters of the tower, I knocked on Gaara's door softly, he answered the door a second later in black sweatpants with no shirt, "Luna..", "I'm sorry were you sleeping, can I come in?", He nodded and lead me to his bed, he sat down and I next to him , "I got called in at 5 am this morning, a nine year old boy had been found nearly dead by the front gate, an hour and a half later he was dead, I couldn't save him Gaara" the tears that had been threatening to spill over flooded down my cheeks.

Gaara wrapped his arms around me and lifted me into his lap, "Shh, its not your fault", I unburied my head from his bare chest, "Yes it is, I was supposed to save him but I couldn't save him, why could't I save him Gaara? I'm supposed to be an amazing med-nin but I can't even save a small child's life, whats wrong with me?", I buried my head back into his chest and sobbed. "Luna listen to me, that wasn't your fault people die all the time, you cant save everyone" he gently lifted my head and kissed away all my tears before kissing my lips softly.

"Luna, move in with me", I looked up at him shocked, "What?" I whispered softly, my head shooting up. Gaara looked at me completely serious, "Move in with me, I enjoy your company and I don't think Chiyo would mind", I layed my head back on his chest and thought about it for a while, "Are you sure, I'd have to ask Chiyo...I don't want her to be alone", "I don't want you to be alone, You mean a lo- lot to me Luna". I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for taking my mind off of you know...the little boy", He kissed my forehead tenderly, "Anytime"


	9. The Proposal

Temari's POV

Tonight is Shika and I's two year anniversary and I'm excited to see what tonight's going to be like, last year we had a romantic dinner on a hill in Konoha. This year we are spending it in Suna as promised by Shikamaru, its hard to go back and forth between villages but its worth it. I'm kinda hoping that he'll ask me to marry him but then again I'd be leaving Suna and I don' t know how my brothers will react. Kankuro will just be all dramatic, Luna will be all sad but I know she wants me to be happy but Gaara could react in any way.

A knock on my door interrupted my sitting in a towel thoughts, I jumped up and ran to the door. "Hey Luna, come on in", she smiled, "I'm here to help you get ready for your anniversary date!", I hugged her, "Thanks". Luna sat me down and curled my hair pinning my bangs to the side, "So how was your first night living with Gaara?", she blushed, I giggled (which I rarely do), "Its great, I've never slept so well in my life and I woke up for water and Gaara was sound asleep next to me", 'Really?" I asked shocked, Gaara doesn't usually sleep, "Well little sis I guess your a good influence on him, I'm glad he has you". Luna's face turned a shade redder, I laughed again, "Okay lets get me dressed, Shika'll be here in like 10 minutes".

"Oh wow, the time flew by", I nodded as I pulled on my new black dress with a red ribbon wrapped around the waist, "I made this for you, I thought you should have something special" Luna said handing me a red paper flower, "Its beautiful", she smiled and placed it in my hair. I hugged her tightly, "Why couldn't you have come back to Suna later and we could do this more often", we both laughed as another knock sounded from my door. "Have fun but not too much fun" she whisper- screamed as I opened the door, I stuck my tongue out at her. Standing there was Shika wearing a button down black shirt and green tie, "You look be-beautiful Temari" Shika coughed out causing Luna and I to laugh at his red face.

"Bye guys" Luna said as she walked down to hall to Gaara and her room, "Bye Luna", "See ya" we answered making our way to our date location. We arrived at the Suna walls and picking me up bridal style Shika flash stepped to the top of the wall where a candlelight dinner was overlooking the sunset. "Its beautiful Shika", he shrugged and kissed me soundly on the lips. I smiled to myself as we sat and ate, going over memories of the past year. Toward the end of the evening Shika started to look nervous, "Shika, are you okay?", "Yea I just need to say something", "Okay go ahead".

"Okay, Temari, ever since I met you you've kept me on my toes and when Asuma died you were there for me more than anyone and I cant imagine my life without you, I've been offered my own squad to teach and I want you there with me al-always, so troublesome woman, will you marry me?", "YES!" I squealed jumping into his arms. Our lips met in a passionate kiss and everything was perfect.


	10. Getting Caught

Gaara's POV

Last night was Shikamaru and Temari's two year anniversary date and that's all Luna has been talking about all night, it was okay for the first ten minutes but after an hour its gotten annoying, usually I have loads of patience but I cant tune her out, I've never been able to. "Luna, I'm losing my patience with this subject, please stop", "Sorry, I just hope it all went well, I want them to be happy", "I know I do too Luna but I'm trying to do paperwork here", "Sorry" she squeaked again blushing. I smirked at her crimson face, "Come here" I mumbled and she sat on my lap and started on paperwork leaning against my chest. It's been like this ever since that boy died, she's constantly seeking my touch, not that I mind giving it to her, its just different for me to show affection.

I know that I love the girl in front of me right now but I don't think I could tell her, yet. As Luna began to hum I realized I was staring at her and not doing any paperwork. Shaking my head I concentrated back on the task at hand, which was rather difficult with Luna sitting on my lap. She's been sitting on my lap ever since that boy died and for the past few days it was innocent but now its something more. I shifted and her head turned to look at me, "I'm sorry am I heavy?", "No its just..." I trailed off and we both looked away blushing. She turned and before I knew it, her lips were against mine. We paused to breathe and she turned around now straddling me, once we deepened the kiss the door swung open.

"Whoa, whoa... that's my boy" Kankuro's shouted giving me a thumbs up, Luna jumped up blushing crimson and sat on the couch with her knees to her chest. I glared at my older brother, "What do you want?", "I was just coming to help with your paperwork and I find this, it seems you have all the help you need", "Go away Kankuro", "Aw but I just got here, please continue, don't mind little old me". I looked at Luna and she was hiding her face, her hair messy from our make out session, it's a good look on her. She stood up still blushing, "I'm gonna go back to our room and...make dinner", I nodded and on her way out she punched Kankuro on the shoulder. "OWW, your such a mean little sister" he mumbled before turning back to me.

"I'm going to retire now, goodnight Kankuro" I said getting up and for good measure I smacked Kankuro in the back of the head, "Next time, knock" I whispered threateningly, "the next time you barge in like that I'm going to crush you with my sand". "I love you too Gaara, sweet dreams". I glared at him and made my way to Luna and I's room, *I really should lock the door more often*. When I returned to my room Luna was stirring what looked like ramen, I wrapped my arms around her waist, she jumped but relaxed into my arms, "Sorry about getting interrupted" I whispered kissing her neck. I could feel her smile, "Its okay we needed to stop anyway". I nodded and released her so she could finish.

The rest of the night went like it usually did, eat,dishes then going to sleep. Sleep is something I haven't had in a long time, when Luna's in my arms I can fall asleep with ease. All those years of barely sleeping are gone, I was just missing Luna. Now that I have her in my arms, everything is perfect in a way. I feel complete and again I'd never say this aloud maybe to Luna but never to Kankuro he'd probably slap me( if he's brave enough). "Gaara?", "Yea" I mumbled back, "Thank you", "What for?' I asked opening my eyes looking at her, "For just being here with me, I want you to know that I really care about you and I'm not going anywhere, okay?", I nodded and kissed her firmly on the lips before closing my eyes again our foreheads touching.


	11. I just know

Luna's POV

The next morning I was sadly woken up by someone beating down my door, looking up I noticed an empty spot where Gaara is usually at then I heard the shower going. I blushed when I realized that he was in there, the beating grew louder and I jumped up quickly forgetting my previous thoughts. I ran to the door and swung it open to find a very excited looking Temari, once the door was fully opened I was assaulted in a hug and fell to the floor resulting in a loud crash as I landed on my butt. "Luna are you okay?" I heard Gaara from the bathroom, "Fine just been tackled by your lovely sister", I turned back to Temari who had an uncharacteristic grin on her face. "Okay" I asked getting up, "what's going on, it must be important since you felt the need to assault me?". She giggled and helped me up, "Okay now I know somethings wrong with you since when did Temari Sabaku giggle?", "Since now" she replied smiling, "Tell me whats going on that's making you so...so...girly". Temari laughed, "Last night at our anniversary dinner Shikamaru proposed to me, we are getting married".

I screamed and tackled Temari in a hug, after we got up off the floor we started to do our happy dance. "Congrats Temari, I'm so happy so you and Shika!", "Thanks and Luna, will you be my maid of honor?", "Of course, your my best friend", she smiled and we hugged again. Suddenly Temari stopped smiling and looked to the closed bedroom door, "What's wrong Tema?", "I-i-im worried how Gaara is going to take it, I mean I don't want him to be upset that I'm leaving Suna and moving to Konoha", "Your leaving Suna!" I whisper shouted pulling her to the balcony and shutting the door behind us so Gaara wouldn't hear us. She nodded slowly, "Shikamaru has been offered a squad to sensei, that's why he proposed to me, I want to go with him".

I looked out at Suna deep in thought, I turned to face Temari "As long as your happy so am i and I bet Gaara will feel the same way". She hugged me tightly, "Thank you Luna, I hope you do officially become my sister", I giggled, "Me too". A knock on the glass startled Temari and I, Gaara was looking at us with his eyebrow raised, I smiled at him and blushed when I noticed the lack of shirt on his body. Temari laughed and Gaara winked at me causing me to turn even more red. I put my head down and hit Temari before heading back into the my bedroom to shower. Avoiding Gaara's shirtless-ness and shutting the door behind me. *I hope Gaara will be okay with Tema leaving*.

Gaara's POV

When I got out of the shower I noticed I could no longer her the voices of my sister and girlfriend. "Luna?...Temari?" I asked as I opened the door, no one was there. I raised a brow and walked over to the balcony where the said two were hugging, I knocked on the glass sliding door earning a a jump from the girls. Luna smiled at me then her face went red and she looked down, she must have noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt, *She's so innocent*. "Gaara...can I tell you something and you not get mad?", I looked up at my big sister and nodded, "Okay, you might want to sit down for this one?", I raised a brow at her for the second time today and sat down at the table.

"Okay...last night Shikamaru proposed to me and I said yes", "And?", "I'm not sure how your going to take it, I'm moving to Konoha", my eyes widened, "What, your leaving Suna?" I snapped fear flooding through me. "I'm sorry Gaara but Shikamaru has been offered a squad to sensei and it wont be till after the wedding next year" she said quickly looking anywhere but at me. "I'm happy your happy Temari" I said before walking to Luna and I's room slamming the door shut. "Gaara.." Temari whispered outside the door, I didn't answer her I just sat there leaning against the door listening to Luna hum from the shower. I could feel Shukaku inside me twitching as I let my fear take hold of me, *Why does everyone always leave me? Temari's my sister, cant she just stay here!* I thought bitterly, all I could feel my abandonment "I'm leaving now Gaara, I'll meet you in your office okay?" she said before leaving.

I sat there for a while staring at the floor, the bathroom door swung open and out came Luna in a black lace bra and panda underwear, i could feel the heat in my neck then my eyes feel on the long scar running down her back. "What is that?" I asked, my feeling of abandonment replaced by the anger of seeing that scar on my girlfriends back. She turned around and rushed to cover herself a crimson blush on her face, "What are you doing in here?", she stammered grabbing the shirt I was going to wear and pulling it over her head, the shirt feel to her mid thigh. She took one look at my face and her face soften as she walked over to me. She knelt in front of me and forced me to look into her violet eyes, "I take it Tema told you", "You knew" I snapped, she nodded slowly and pulled me into a hug.

"How are you holding up?", I huffed, "From the look in your eyes your feeling abandoned, hurt and angry but Gaara you have to let her go, Temari loves you and Shika will take great care of her, you just want her to be happy don't you?", My head snapped up to look at her, " Of course but how did you..?", she smiled sweetly at me, "I just know", "But how?", she shifted uncomfortably, "Because..because I love you Gaara". My eyes widened, "Luna..." she looked away a blush gracing her cheeks. "Luna.. I cant say it...not yet at least, I don't know how", she smiled at me, "That's okay I know". Before she could pull away I grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her, hoping she could tell that I did love her, I'm just not ready to tell her yet. Luna pulled away from me and helped me up, I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and whispered into her hair, "Thank you". She nodded and pulled away to get dressed.

Before I left I remembered the scar on her back, "Luna where'd that come from?" I asked pointing to her back, "Oh its nothing", "It doesn't look like nothing, who did that to you?", "It was during the jonin exams, I wasn't paying attention and he got me", "Who?' I asked Shukaku raging inside me, "I don't remember" Luna whispered walking back into the bathroom with some clothes. I glared at the wall, *Guess I have to go talk to Temari*


	12. Family

Temari's POV

Gaara's reaction made me really worried, maybe Luna will make him feel better. *Relax Temari..he was probably just in shock, give him a break* I thought as I walked to Gaara's office. When I turned the door knob I was surprised to fins Kankuro with no makeup on sitting at Gaara's desk doing paperwork, "Kankuro, what are you doing?", he looked up and smirked, "Today is Gaara's day off, so I'm doing paperwork for him", *That's right...I forgot*, "I knew that I was looking for you" I lied and sat on the couch by the desk. He laughed and turned towards me, "Sure you did little sis, whats up?", *Kankuro shouldn't take it too hard*, "I'm getting married to Shikamaru and moving to Konoha next year" I said quickly. He frowned then smiled at me, "Congrats Tema but how are you going to tell Gaara, I mean you know how he is about people leaving him","I already have and he turned around and walked into his room then ignored me" I replied worriedly.

"Maybe he just needed to process it and besides Luna was in the room he ran to right?" I nodded, "Then it'll be fine, she'll talk some sense into him", "Come to think of it, Luna was in the shower when he ran in". Kankuro burst out laughing, "Oh I can imagine the look on Luna's face when she finds Gaara in the room", I pictured it for a moment and started laughing with my idiotic brother. "Whats so funny?" someone snapped from the door, "Hey Lu, nothing just stuff", she glared at him, "Laughing at my expense AGAIN are we Kankuro?", he smirked, "Yes lil sis, you make it too easy". "Kankuro your better quit while your ahead" I whispered warningly , he just continued to smirk at her, "Leave her alone Kankuro" Gaara muttered coming into the office in sweatpants and tee shirt.

Kankuro stood up abruptly as Gaara came in and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed, Luna by his side. "Sorry Gaara"Kankuro said , "Why are you apologizing to him?" Luna snapped with a glare on her face, Gaara smirked next to her, "Fine, I'm sorry Luna dear, will you please forgive me?" he dramatically asked getting on his knees. I laughed, Gaara smirked and Luna smacked him on the forehead, "I guess so since your on your knees". We all started laughing while Gaara just chuckled, after the laughter died down Gaara looked and me. Luna smiled at us, "I can see this is a family moment, I'll go" but before she could leave Gaara grabbed her arm.

"Stay" he whispered as he shut the door to his office, "Yea Lu, your part of this dysfunctional family or you will be one day" she blushed and punched Kankuro's shoulder playfully. Gaara smiled at her, *WAIT DID GAARA JUST SMILE!*, "Gaara are you smiling?" Kankuro teased and with that Gaara glared at him, "Way to go moron" Luna and I said simultaneously smacking him on the back of the head, "OW" He complained. 'Temari.." I turned towards my little brother as Luna grabbed his hand and nodded at him, *I really do hope they get married*, "I'm not happy that your leaving but...I'm happy for you and... okay with you...leaving", I smiled at him and hugged him tightly, he stiffened then awkwardly hugged me back. Kankuro and Luna laughed and Kankuro joined the hug.

I looked over Gaara's shoulder and smiled at Luna, 'Thank you' I mouthed to her, she curtsied and returned the smile. Gaara coughed and when we pulled away I could see the blush on his cheeks. "Aw Gaara your so cute" Kankuro teased and pinched his cheeks. Gaara glared at him, "Okay that's enough Kankuro, your going to hurt yourself" Luna warned putting a hand on Kankuro's shoulder, "I'm so glad that you are all a big happy family" She said sweetly, smiling at us. "Who said anything about happy?" Kankuro teased and Luna smacked the back of his head again, "Why do you have to ruin a moment puppet boy?" She snapped with a disapproving look on her face. "Because he's Kankuro" Gaara muttered shaking his head, I looked at him shocked, "Did you just make a joke?" Gaara blushed, "Maybe" he muttered glaring at me.

Luna smiled at him then kissed the kanji on his forehead, he looked at her and all evidence of the glare was gone replaced by a smirk. Gaara wrapped an arm around her waist and with nod to Kankuro and I he left to enjoy his day off with his girlfriend. *when is he going to tell her he loves her, I bet she's told him and he just stared at her, idiot*. "So wanna place bets when he's going to confess his undying love for Luna dear?", I looked at my brother and smirked, "Hell ya!".

-Alyssa

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	13. Dreams that Haunt Us

Luna's POV

*Inside dream*

_"Mommy...Daddy" I whispered walking through the dark corridors. I looked around the corner and there was a man with black hair and snake eyes, I jumped back and into the arms of my Daddy, "Daddy" I whispered, "Luna,what are you doing out here its the middle of the night?". "I woke up and you and Mommy were gone...who's that man with the snake eyes?". _

_A look passed over his face, his violet eyes reflecting hesitation, "Its no one Lu let's get you back to bed". I nodded and he picked me up, walking slowly around the corridors, "Nagato!" Someone screamed behind us, we turned and saw mommy fighting with the snake eyed man, "Luna go to your room and lock the door, only let Mommy and I in", "But Daddy..", "Go" he said kissing my forehead. _

_I ran down the hallway ignoring the sounds of explosions and yelling. Before I reached the door all the noise stopped, I turned to look down the hallway, "Luna"I heard my mothers voice scream in horror, I turned around to run into my room and there was the snake eyed man he smiled at me then raised his arm..._

*End dream*

I shot up and looked at Gaara's sleeping form next to me, *good he's still asleep*. I got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom shutting the door silently behind me. I lifted up my shirt and looked at the long scare running down my back, the snake eyed man did this to me all those years ago when I was still kept with my parents. I feel bad for lying to Gaara but I don't want him to worry, he's the Kazekage he doesn't need anything else to worry about. Although the scar happened years ago I must have been like 5 or 6, it still looks recent and I don't know what jutsu the snake eyed man used on me but the scar still gives me nightmares about my parents. I asked Kaede and Chiyo who my parents really are and why we were always hiding but they would just be quiet and avoid my gaze.

I even tried searching for Nagato Sen but nothing its like they don't exist, I guess Sen isn't my real last name! I pulled my shirt back down and stared at myself my violet eyes and blue hair, Kaede & Chiyo always say 'You look just like your mother but with your fathers eyes'. I wish I could meet them maybe their dead but I know after I got this scar I never saw my parents again. I sighed and opened the door, Gaara still sleeping soundly. I smiled and remembered the other day when I told him I loved him and he just stared at me. I understand he cant say it but that doesn't make it hurt any less, I love Gaara more than anything so I will be patient. I think he loves me too... emphasize on the think. "You know staring is rude" Gaara said snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'm gazing" I said resting my hip on the door frame. "It's creepy" Gaara said "Its romantic" I said and faced him.

I blushed, "Sorry you just looked so peaceful" I whispered shyly walking back to the bed, he opened his emerald eyes and stared at me. I lied back down and wrapped the covers around me staring back at him. "Why are you up so early?" he asked breaking the silence his eyes never leaving mine, "Nightmare" I whispered breaking our intense stare, every time he looks at me I feel like he's staring into my soul but in a good way. Gaara moved closer to me and caressed my cheek causing me to look back at him, "What was it about?" he whispered rubbing small circles on my cheek making me release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"My parents, the last memory I have with my father...I remember something happening and I got hurt then when I woke up and I was with Kaede" I looked at the ceiling, "Every time I try to find them it's like they don't exist Gaara, I want to know who they are". He nodded and kissed me gently on the lips. I felt all the pain and confusion release from my body and I relaxed into him, everyone may think that Gaara is the one that needs me but I need him more than he needs me. "Thanks" I whispered when we broke apart, capturing his lips in another kiss. I could feel the desire rise in me as he leaned over me deepening the kiss. A loud banging resonated through the room, Gaara groaned and climbed off me.

He walked out of our room to the front door and when he opened it an anbu officer was there with a letter, "Sorry to bother you Lord Kazekage but there's an urgent letter from Ame to Luna Sen", I jumped up and stared at the letter in the anbu's hand. "Thank you" I whispered fear flooding through me as I took the letter from his hand. Gaara looked at me with concern then dismissed the anbu and shut the door. We both sat at the table as I slowly opened the letter. The handwriting on the front wasn't Kaede's, when I opened it there was a letter and another envelope inside the second envelope was in Kaede's handwriting. I read the first letter,

To Miss. Luna Sen,

I'm unfortunately writing this letter to you today to inform you that Kaede Mononobi was found dead this morning by her neighbor. There is reason to believe she was murdered by a member of Akatski. We found this letter written to you inside her desk while investigating what happened at her apartment last night.

My condolences,

Ski Rennin Commander of Ame Anbu Division 12

Tears fell down my face and I handed the letter to Gaara while I picked up the one from Kaede

Dear Luna,

If your reading this right now then I have died and I'm so sorry I have to leave you. You've grown into such a wonderful young lady and I'm so proud of you and I know your parents would be too. I love you very much Luna, never forget that. A long time ago your mother came to Chiyo and I asking us to heal you after an accident that caused you to almost lose your life, that scar on your back caused your mother, my niece to come to me and ask for help after I'd not seen her for many years. She ran away during the war in Ame after my sister and brother in law died, she met you father and they grew up together and formed a criminal group called Akatski. Your father is the leader his name is Nagato Pein or just Pein, I'm sure you've heard of him by now, and your mother is Konan Pein or Pein's Angel. They had you and for the longest time tried to keep you hidden from enemies that would hurt you but they sadly failed after you got badly hurt, in distress your mother came to me and begged Chiyo to save you and she did. Then your parents gave you a locket and asked us to keep you safe and so far we've kept our promise to them. I'm so sorry I never got to tell you, please don't be angry with Chiyo I told her that I would tell you. I sent you away and encouraged you to move to Suna because I knew that one day Orochimaru would find you and use you against your parents. For your own safety you were sent to Suna and I'm glad that you've found love there, I really do believe that Gaara can protect you better than I ever could. I'm sorry Luna, I love you so much, your parents did too. Goodbye Lu, be safe.

Love,

Kaede

I handed the letter to Gaara staring at the table just trying to process what Kaede just told me and that the one parental figure I had besides Chiyo is now gone...forever. I watched Gaara read the letter emotions playing all over his face mostly shock then realization. He looked up at me concern all over his face, I burst into tears and Gaara pulled me to him. I felt him lift me up into his arms and lay us both down on the bed, he held me to his bare chest as I just let out all my grief and frustration that I'd been holding in for years. Once I settled in I looked up at Gaara and kissed his kanji, "Thanks" I whispered wishing I sounded stronger. "The scar isn't from the exams is it?" I shook my head no, he sighed, "Orochimaru did that to you?", I nodded my head yes. Gaara glared at the wall obviously lost in thought, "I'm sorry" I whispered, he looked down at me with a brow raised, "I lied to you and I'm the daughter of a criminal that kills jinjuriki just like you...I'm sorry I'm crying like a moron...I'm so sorry".

Gaara lifted me into a sitting position and forced me to look at him, "Don't be sorry for crying or being the daughter of a criminal you cant help that! Crying is natural Luna you just lost someone you love I'd be shocked if you weren't crying. You lied because you didn't want to add more stress to me, Luna your the best thing that has ever happened to me...without you I'd still be that blood-thirsty boy, you make me want to be better. I became stronger and let Naruto talk some sense into me because of you...Luna I lo-" Gaara was interrupted by his speech by the phone ringing. He cursed and set me down to answer the phone, "Hello?" he asked obviously annoyed, his face softened and he looked at me, "Its for you", I got up already knowing who it was, "Hi Chiyo" I said silently, Gaara grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze for comfort.

"Did you read the letter?' she asked her voice calm

"Yes"

"I'm so sorry Luna, we should have told you"

"Yes you should have, why couldn't you either of you just tell me the truth for once.. you lied about how you found me, about my last name and who my parents were!"

"I'm sorry Luna we were just trying to-"

"To protect me Kaede could still be alive if you'd let me stay with her! I could have protected her Chiyo!" I screamed tears cascading down my face.

"Luna... I'm so so sorry, we were wrong not to tell you and Kaede wanted to keep you safe she promised Konan and your father she would"

"I don't care, she shouldn't of had to die and I shouldn't of found out though a letter!" I said my voice cracking on the word die before hanging up the phone.

**-Alyssa**


End file.
